Various plants, including most important food crops, are not tolerant to cold. For example, rice seedlings are particularly sensitive to chilling in early spring in temperate and subtropical zones and in high elevation areas. Improvement of chilling tolerance in rice or other food crops may significantly increase their production. There is a need for cold-tolerant plants.